Her Wedding
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: MikoXSari. Oneshot. Angst. Please R&R. TFA/TFP


Her Wedding.

Beccalovesbumblebee- MikoXSari. Angsty. Rated T. I do not own TFA, or TFP. YURI (LESBIAN LOVE) JackXMiko ending... Please read, and review. Flashbacks in _italics_

Miko stood in her room, just thinking. She didn't know how to tell her best friend about the wedding, Sari didn't even know that she was engaged. The wedding was a month away, and her maid of honor didn't even know about her wedding. She thought back on her relationship with Sari that began the day that they met.

They one thing that Miko, and Sari both remembered was the day that they met.

_Sari held her head high, as the blue swirling vortex formed around her. Bulkhead, called her earlier in the day to have her come to Jasper for a visit. The thing that didn't make sense is why Bulkhead was being so cryptic. He wouldn't tell her why he wanted her to visit._

_Miko was waiting to meet Bulkhead's old friend, and Sari was just along for the ride._

_When Sari appeared Miko looked at her with a baffled expression._

_"Who is that?" Miko asked._

_"My old friend, Sari Sumdac. She is from Detroit," Bulkhead explained._

_"You are, Miko?" Sari asked. She took in every inch of the breath taking japanese girl._

_"Yes," Miko responded from her place behind Bulkhead._

_"I wanted you two to meet, and maybe so that you could get to know each other," Bulkhead explained._

_"So like friends?" Miko questioned._

_"Yes, like friends," Bulkhead answered._

And like friends they were, but it became more than that at some point. Sari, was almost Miko's girlfriend. Miko, knew that there was a place in her heart that only Sari could fit into: her almost girlfriend, and her best friend. Sari, was the person that stole her heart, before Jack ever had the chance. It all began at their first sleepover.

_They had sleepovers, like normal girls; but instead of pillow fight, and gossiping about boys, these two played video games, and talked about the Cybertronians. Miko, and Sari were evenly matched at most games they played, and that wasn't just because Sari analyzed all of the controls. After that was done they sat in Miko's room, and talked about the Autobots, and Decepticons._

_"Who is the worst Decepticon that you know?" Miko questioned._

_"Megatron, hands down. He is the worst, because I have history with Lord Meggy," Sari responded._

_"What do you mean?" Miko asked._

_"He kidnapped my Dad," Sari answered._

_"Why would he take your Dad?" Miko asked in disbelief._

_"Well, it was the fact that Megatron was damaged, and my Dad rebuilt him in his lab," Sari explained. She sat there, and counting inwardly waiting for Miko to flip out._

_"YOUR DAD REBUILT MEGATRON IN HIS LAB!" Miko exclaimed in less than five seconds. Sari made a motion for her to quiet down. "Why would he do that?"_

_Sari went into the long winded version of how her Dad found Megatron. He then salvaged parts of him, and used him to reverse-engineer his robotic army. Once Megatron regained his conciousness as a head in her Dad's lab; he began plotting, or scheming any way possible to get her Dad to reverse engineer him a new body._

_"Well, Sari it is late. We should probably get some sleep," Miko stated calmly._

_"Alright." Sari, and Miko got up to make Sari a small bed on the floor. After Sari was set up on the floor; Miko flipped off the light, and crawled into her bed. They both went to sleep, almost instantly._

_A few hours later Sari was whimpering in her sleep, and letting out small screams of pain. Miko sat up, and could tell that Sari was having a nightmare._

_"Sari? Are you alright?" Miko asked groggily, before shaking Sari gently._

_"I was having a nightmare. Sorry, if I woke you," Sari apologized._

_"It is alright. What was it about?" Miko asked._

_"Megatron, he found me again." Sari was crying just a little._

_"What do you do when you get these nightmares?"_

_"When I was living with the Bots, I always crawled in bed with Bukhead, or Bumblebee," Sari admitted sheepishly._

_"Well, come on then. Get in," Miko said inviting Sari into the bed._

_"Are you sure?" Sari asked revealing her reluctance._

_"Yes, if it will help you get back to sleep," Miko said._

_Sari crawled into bed next to Miko with her blanket, and pillow in her arms._

_They both went back to sleep instantaneously, and were not disturbed for the rest of the night._

That was the first time they slept in bed together, and certainly not the last. Miko sat on her bed, and wrapped her arms around her knees. Miko was honestly worried how Sari would take the news of her engagement; that was the reason she was never told. No one knew about their relationship, not even Jack, or Bulkhead. Their were many sleepovers at her house after that, but the next relevant one was at Sari's house.

_Miko was excited for her trip to Detroit. She knew it was only a ground-bridge portal away, but it was just the fact that she was ready to see where Sari lived._

_Professor Sumdac cleared it with Miko's host parents; they said it was fine that Miko went since Sari, was Miko's best friend._

_After Miko had taken in Sumdac tower. She was taken to the room that shocked her the most of all, Sari's room. It was a girly room bathed in pink._

_"Sari, this is your room?" Miko asked._

_"Not what you expected? I know," Sari said. "My Dad designed this room."_

_Miko put her stuff down, and got herself settled in. "So, what is for dinner?"_

_Sari laughed. "Nothing if my Dad has to cook. You want to go out?"_

_Miko nodded. "Let's go."_

_At dinner Sari felt an urge to take Miko's hand, but stopped herself. She couldn't do that. Miko was her friend._

_They ate, and returned to Sumdac tower. By that time Miko, and Sari were tired from walking to and from dinner._

_"Is it just me, or are you tired too?" Miko asked._

_"I am," Sari responded._

_"Well, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow, you get to hear me play my guitar," Miko said. She bent down, and grabbed her pj's out of her bag. Without warning she stripped down to her panties, and got redressed right before Sari's eyes. She bit back a laugh at Miko's shameless act. Sari shook her head, when she realized that she was staring at Miko. She hadn't realized that she had taken in all of Miko's curves._

_"You going to get changed?" Miko asked._

_Sari nodded dumbfounded. She got dressed in her flannel pj's, and crawled into bed next to Miko. The lights flicked off at the push of a button. As Sari drifted off to sleep she felt her arms snake around Miko's waist. She waited for Miko to react, or to push her away; but Miko never did. That was the best night of sleep Sari ever had._

Many things happened between them, too many to count. It was that reason that Miko was caught in this predicament now. She knew the choice she had to make, but is that what her heart was telling her, or her reason.

_Sari stood on the roof of Sumdac tower with a smile plastered on her lips, as she wait for Miko to arrive. She planned on taking Miko to the plant for the night._

_"Hey, Shy," Miko said as she ran out of the portal and into Sari's arms. Miko hugged her tightly. Sari lifted her off of the ground slightly, and was tempted to spin her around._

_"Hey Cheeks," Sari said finally releasing Miko from the hug._

_"So, we going to the room?" Miko asked._

_"No, actually I want to take you to somewhere special tonight," Sari explained._

_"Where?" Miko asked._

_"Now, Cheeky it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Sari stuck her tongue out at Miko._

_"Don't make me tie that in a knot, Sumdac." Miko pointed at her._

_The last place Miko would have guess Sari would take her was an old abandoned plant._

_"Sari, why are we here?" Miko asked._

_"This is the old Autobot base," Sari answered. "I used to live here."_

_She took her into her old room, and got Miko's stuff settled down. At some point Miko's hazel eyes met Sari's blue ones, and Sari couldn't resist the urge to kiss her any longer. Miko didn't recoil, as Sari's lips met hers. Miko actually eased into it, and deepened it. They were on the bed, but eventually they ended up in a steamy shower. Sari, and Miko took turns fulfilling each others needs. Sari had tried to talk Miko, before hand it just didn't work. Miko assured Sari that she wanted to do this, and was wondering what took her so long._

_They took in each others curves, and there was no hiding anything anymore. They had seen every inch of each other._

_After everything calmed down Sari, pulled Miko into an embrace under the shower head. "Cheeks, what does this mean for us?" Sari asked._

_"Why don't we just see where this takes us?" Miko responded drawing circles on Sari's back._

When Miko said that she never realized that their experimentation would lead to the love that they now shared.

That was one of the few times they released tension with each other. They would normally just cuddle, go out, or kiss. They texted each other constantly, and the contact always assured Sari that her Cheeky Miko was still safe.

Sari was the one that wanted to take Miko to prom. She had joked about it since they met, until she casually asked her one day.

_"Miko, you want to go to prom with me?" Sari asked trying to sound serious._

_"Shy, very funny," Miko responded._

_"I am serious," Sari exclaimed. "I want to make it a little date for the two of us. I also want to see you all dolled up." She smirked._

_"So you would wear a tux?" Miko asked._

_"Only for you my Queen," Sari stated before giving a mock bow._

_"Fine," Miko gave in. "You really want to do this don't you?"_

_"Yes, I really do. I don't want to imagine you going with some guy, or any guy for that matter. You're mine." Sari kissed Miko's forehead, before she moved to her lips._

Sari had to imagine, and see Miko go to prom with her. Jack asked her shortly after Sari got her tux, and Miko had a decision to make. In the end she chose Jack. Jack, stole her heart, and gave her the option she needed to make her parents happy... a man.

The truth was she loved Sari, but her parents wouldn't accept that sort of love. Marriage was between a man, and a woman; that is what she was taught, and told her whole life. Instead of taking her to the prom Sari was there to see her off, and help her get ready.

_"I got you something," Sari said sadly._

_"You didn't have too," Miko said._

_"I wanted too, and it matches your dress." Sari held out a jewelry box. "Open it."_

_When Miko opened it her eyes widened. It was a necklace, earring, and ring set. The stone was the same color as the light purple of her dress. The stones were heart shapes set in sliver._

_"Sari, I love it," Miko exclaimed. She hugged her, and glanced around quickly before giving her a kiss._

_The sad look in Sari's eyes never disappeared. "Here, let me help you with that." She undid the clasp of the necklace and put it on her._

Reflexively Miko touched the necklace that she still wore around her neck. It was a constant reminder of her almost prom date. Prom night was bittersweet, she missed Sari, but she had fun with Jack.

It was then that Miko realized that she needed to tell, Sari the truth. She grabbed her phone, and dialed Sari.

"Hello?" Sari answered the phone. "Cheeks? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Can I come over? I need to talk to you," Miko said slowly.

"Uh...Yeah. Meet me at the plant," Sari responded.

"I will," Miko said, her voice sounded so small.

When Miko got there Sari was already waiting for her.

"Hey." Sari nearly ran at Miko, and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too," Miko sounded like she was about to cry.

"Something is wrong. Cheeky, what's wrong babe?" Sari questioned.

"It's Jack-"

Before Miko could finish her sentence Sari cut her off. "Did he hit you? I swear to Primus, if he hit you I will kill him," Sari ranted, and headed towards the door. Miko grabbed her, and pulled her into a kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, Miko could speak again. "No, Sari. Jack never laid a hand on me. He wouldn't do that. Me, and Jack are... Me, and Jack are getting... Getting married." She struggled to say it. Miko was on the verge of crying, and Sari was almost there.

"You... You are getting married? You and Jack are engaged?" Sari asked Miko in shock.

They were both crying. Sari wanted to hug her, and kiss her again, but it felt wrong now. She was getting married. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Sari, I was going to. I just didn't know how," Miko said.

"I will be there for you, but Miko I can't do this...Us, anymore if you are engaged," Sari said before turning away, and running into her room.

Miko followed, and laid next to Sari trying to comfort her. She rubbed Sari's back, and played with her hair.

"Miko, I just want you to know that I really do love you," Sari muttered as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you too," Miko responded using the words she meant to say. That was the first time they admitted it aloud.

Days had passed, and Sari was only just getting over her shock. Miko felt bad, and was just as heart broke as Sari.

Sari had decided one thing though, she was going to make Miko think before she got married; she knew just the way to do it. Sari found her tux, and put it on. It still fit like a glove. She put on her orange bowtie, and then headed out to Miko's house.

Sari just walked right in, and went to her bedroom rapping gently on the door.

"Jack, if that's you don't come in," Miko's voice came through the door.

Sari opened the door only to have, Miko toss a pillow at her.

"Cheeks! Relax it is only me." Sari stood there looking at Miko in her wedding dress. She was holding it up for some reason; Sari could only guess that she needed zipped up. "You need any help?"

Miko nodded turning around for Sari to zip her up. "So, is there any reason you are in a tux?"

"I want to dance with you, at least once while I still have a chance," Sari admitted. She took her hand, and began to lead as an upbeat song began to play. She lead Miko; the feeling of holding her waist, and her head resting on her shoulder felt natural. Sari grasped her hand, and refused to let it go. She never wanted to let her go, but she might have to.

"Miko," Sari began searching for words.

"Sari, don't say it," Miko begged, the veil in her hair almost tricked Sari. She almost thought Miko was her bride; the bride of her dreams.

"Please, don't interrupt. I just need to know that this is what you want. The only thing I want is for you to be happy," Sari said. She released her hand only to catch the tear that was rolling down Miko's cheek.

"This is what I want," Miko answered.

Sari shook her head. "Not what I meant."

"I know," Miko responded.

"Miko, are you sure you want to marry Jack?" Sari asked.

"I think I do, but then I see you. You change everything," Miko breathed.

"I can't change everything. Miko, marriage is a commitment," Sari explained.

"I know that, and I have struggled with this for awhile," Miko said.

"You are going to go through with this?" Sari asked.

Miko nodded with a sad look in her hazel eyes. "But first. I just have to do this one last time." She leaned in and kissed Sari. The kiss was filled with passion, and all the unexpressed feelings.

"I will always love you, Sari." Miko's voice was gentle.

"I know, and I will never forget," Sari added.

Sari was her maid of honor, her best friend, and her almost girlfriend.

Sari stood at the altar, and put on a smile for Miko. Miko looked gorgeous. She danced with her once at the reception. After everything she watched her leave with her husband, Jack.


End file.
